Stydia One Shots
by humanlove
Summary: A collection of one shots about my favorite couple Stydia. Leave an idea in the reviews or PM me and I'll create a story out of it!


**AN: Hey guys! I am going to be doing a series of Stydia one shots, so PM me or leave in the comments any ideas you have or any stories you want me to write. Hope you enjoy! (I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters)**

 _Story: Set after 6x10. This is Scotts POV on Stydia right after they finally get together_

 **Scott's POV**

I have walked in on Stiles and Lydia making out this summer several times, and I'm getting tired of it. Don't get me wrong I love them together; I mean Stiles is my best friend and he has been in love with this girl forever and I have never seen Lydia smile so much. So of course I am happy for them. But this lovey-dovey crap has got to be stopped. It's getting out of hand; I have walked in on them having sex on my bed. Twice! I am meeting Lydia today just to hang out and I plan on lightly bringing up the subject.

"Hey Lyds" I say as I approach the strawberry blond banshee

"Hey Scott" She responds

"Can you believe that in just three weeks, we are going to be college students?" I say

"I know! It feels like just yesterday, you and I were making out in the coaches office" she jokes

"To this day I still don't understand why you did that I mean I was dating your best friend and at the time you were in love with Jackson. On top of all that it broke Stiles' heart." I retort

"I don't really know why either, I guess at the time I was jealous of Jackson giving Allison so much attention. It's crazy how much I miss her." Lydia says softly "But I know that if she was here, she'd be happy that Stiles and I are together, I mean she did set us up on our first date." Lydia laughs

"Oh Yeah! The winter formal" I remember

"Don't frown; someone could be falling in love with your smile." she says this to herself; I don't think she knows I heard, but I did.

"Stiles was the happiest I'd ever seen him when he told me you asked him to the dance." I say, "You make Stiles so happy, Lyds"

"Thank you, I just wish we would've gotten together sooner, I mean now that I'm with him I am so happy and I could have started being this happy a long time ago if I were just able to realize how crazy about him I was." She sighs "He makes me so happy too, I am so completely in love with your best friend Scott McCall, and I just wanted you to know that."

"Good" I say, "Because he is completely in love with you too."

Lydia and I continue to reminisce about Allison, Stiles and all the other stuff we did together growing up. I am about to talk to bring up her and Stiles acting all lovey-dovey on my bed when I get a call.

"Hello" I answer my phone

"Scott it's me, Noah" Stiles' dad responds

"Hey Mr. Stilinski, what's up"

"Its Stiles, he's been in a car accident" Mr. Stilinski tells me

"Is he ok?" I ask, worried

"Yeah but he's at the hospital. Would you mind calling Lydia? A nurse wants to speak to me right now."

"I have her right here and I'll take her to the hospital right away" I hang up and see the worried look on Lydia's face

"It's Stiles, he was in a car accident" I tell her

Once someone has been a part of your life for a certain amount of time, knowing their emotions becomes like a sixth sense. Without even asking you're able to understand their feelings and thoughts, that's what it's like for me and Lydia. She didn't need to tell me what she was feeling in that moment because the second that I told her that Stiles was hurt, I was able to know exactly how she was going to react. Her world froze, and she began to think of the worst case scenario, because when it comes to love of your life its ok to be overdramatic. Lydia begins to cry as I help her to my car while the whole drive to the hospital her head is against the passenger seat window and tears are silently streaming down her face. I can tell she feels numb, almost every day we have to deal with supernatural creatures trying to kill us and we survive, so the fact that something so human could take Stiles away just seemed so unfair. I have never seen Lydia run as fast as she did when we reached the hospital. She doesn't even talk with the receptionist all she does is run up to Mr. Stilinski.

"Where… is.. He" Lydia manages to say through sobs

"Room 201" Noah responds and he wants to talk to Lydia but before he can continue she is already running up the stairs.

Lydia slowly walked into the room where Stiles was on the hospital bed, unconscious but stable and Lydia felt like she could breathe again. She hovered over his body as I watched from the door frame and she began to stroke his hair. Lydia quietly cried over Stiles as the doctors walked in, ready to examine Stiles; I was forced to move a reluctant Lydia from holding Stiles' body. We sat in the waiting room, fearful silence overtaking us.

"It's 11:30, Lyds, you sure you don't want me to take you home?" I ask her gently

"No, I'll probably catch a ride from Mr. Stilinski" She says warily

"Ok, night Lyds" I say, than hug her goodbye

I don't visit the hospital again until the weekend has passed because I know waiting there every day will drive me insane. I don't worry for Stiles because based off of what the doctor said, he is going to be fine, but I do worry for Lydia. She and Stiles were separated for 3 months and I know that it was torture for Lydia; she fought tooth and nail to bring him back to her. Their connection and love for one another was so strong that it actually bended the rules of reality, I mean, how crazy is that. They are the definition of soulmates and for however long the car ride was from the coffee shop to the hospital, Lydia swam in a pool of dark thoughts, forced to face the idea of losing Stiles forever. What a disgusting type of torture. But on Monday I get a call, Stiles is awake! I got to the hospital as fast as I could.

"I'm here!" I shout to Stiles' dad as I greet him in the hospital lobby

"Great! Did you bring Lydia?" Sheriff Stilkinski asks

"Lydia! She's going to kill me." I mutter, feeling guilty that I forgot to pick up the love of my best friends life on the way to visiting him at the hospital

"No need to pick her up, she's right there" Melissa, said as she pointed towards the sleeping strawberry blond, who was resting on one of the waiting room chairs

"Has she been here all night?" Stiles' dad asks

"No, she's been here all weekend" My mom replies

I chuckle at the memory of Stiles doing the same thing for Lydia the night after she was attacked on the Lacrosse field. I awake Lydia and tell her that Stiles is up, she looks at me with hopeful eyes then races up the stairs to greet her love. I am right behind her when she and Stiles see each other again.

"Hey Lyds" Stiles says softly

"Say it again" Lydia responds

"Hey Lyds" Stiles says once more per her request and then Lydia rushes over to him and plants a passionate kiss on his lips

"Hi baby" Lydia says once they break apart, "I missed you"

"Same here" he responds

They are so lost in each other, that I don't think Stiles even knows I am here. But I don't mind. I now know why Lydia and Stiles are so lovey-dovey and I feel bad I judged them so harshly for it. Putting our life on the line has become an everyday thing for our pack ad Stiles and Lydia are just smart enough to make the most out of the time they have while everything is ok. Stiles has loved Lydia since the 3rd grade, so know that he gets to kiss her whenever he wants, he wants to make the most of it. Lydia has always been used for her body, not her brain, and Stiles loves both so Lydia wants to spend every second of every day appreciating this boy who looks at her and sees his world. They are so hopelessly, passionately, relentlessly in love and they don't care who sees it because they waited too damn long and they both deserve to be happy and happy is what they make each other.

"Oh hey Scotty, didn't see you there" Stiles says as I snap out of my thoughts, I go over and gave him a hug

"Yeah, glad you're ok, you had me scared for a second" I say to both Lydia and Stiles because now, Lydia has climbed into Stiles' bed and he has one arm wrapped around her.

"And I am so happy you two found each other" I say out of nowhere and it breaks their loving glace

"Thank you" Stiles says, "So am I"

 **AN: So that is it for my first story! I hope you all liked it. The next time I update will be based off of how many ideas I am given, so please in the comments or PM me and give me ideas! Oh and side note what inspired Stiles and Lydia's reunion in this fic was when Nathan and Haley reunited in One Tree Hill 9x13. Just thought I should add that in there. So again, send me ideas and I hope everyone has a lovely day!**


End file.
